Monday Night Raw January 29th
by Bad Blood121
Summary: The search for a new WWE Champion.
1. Steph's Announcement

Note: I don't own any of the names from WWE or the WWE. Thank you.

Hey everyone. I own a Wrestling E-Fed and I thought it would be cool if I posted the weekly results as stories. So sit back. Relax and just enjoy. Also I'd like to say there are created wrestler's so. Just thought I'd let you all know.

Match card.

January 29th, Year 1.

Location: Charlotte, North Carolina

1st Match: Tournament Match: Single  
Shawn Michaels vs Kane

2nd Match: Tournament Match: Single  
Mickie James vs Stacy Keibler

3rd Match: Tournament Match: Single  
Freddy Krueger vs The Sandman

Main Event: Tournament Match: Single  
Triple H vs Goldberg

To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays as Raw's Music Video starts up.

Raw comes on the air. The camera pans around the arena. The crowd cheers as pyro's shoot off.

Jr: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live from Charlotte, North Carolina! I'm Jr along with my broadcast partner. Jerry"The King"Lawler!

King: Oh boy Jr! Its been awhile!

Jr: It sure has King but the WWE is back and better than ever!

King: Well only thing I don't like is all the titles were vacanted. Now we have to name new champions.

Jr: You said a mouth full King.

King: Hopefully we'll find out an answer to this tonight.

Stephanie McMahon's music hits. The crowd cheers.

Jr: And folks we are underway! The G.M of Raw is making her way to the ring as we speak!

Steph walks out on the stage. She is carrying a big black bag.

King: I wonder what she has in that bag Jr.

Jr: I don't know King. Hopefully we'll find out!

Steph walks down the ramp. She is dressed in her grey suit. She has her hair done back in a ponytail.

Lillian: Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome. The G.M of Raw! Stephanie McMahon!

The crowd cheers. Steph climbs the steel steps and she enters the ring. She walks out into the center of the ring and she sets the black bag down. She looks out at the fans and she smiles. She turns and she looks at Lillian. Steph walks up to her and Lillian hands her the mic. Steph takes the mic. Lillian leaves the ring. Steph's music fades. She stands in the center of the ring. The black bag rests at her feet. Steph raises the mic.

Stephanie McMahon: Hello everyone and welcome...to Monday..Night..Raw!

The crowd cheers.

King: I'm happy to be back on the air. I don't know about you Jr.

Jr: Well of course I'm happy King. I love this job.

Stephanie McMahon: I'm sure you all are wondering what's in the black bag. Well. I'll show you.

Steph lowers the mic and she bends over and he opens the bag and she pulls out the Women's Title.

Stephanie McMahon: We have a vacanted Women's Title. Now who's going to be the next Women's Champion? Well. I don't know but I'll tell you where the hunt starts. Tonight a tournament begins. 4 girls. 4 nights. 1 title. Tonight right here in this very ring. You will see 2 of those girls go one on one. Mickie James and Stacy Keibler.

The crowd cheers.

King: Oh man! I can't wait to see that! Woo Hoo!

Stephanie McMahon: Then next week. Right here on Raw. In this very ring. The final tournament match will take place. It will be Trish Stratus...vs...Lita!

The crowd cheers.

Jr: Oh my!

King: Whoa!

Stephanie McMahon: So with that said. Let's move on.

Steph lays the Women's Title down on the mat and she gets back in the bag and she pulls out the Hardcore Title.

Stephanie McMahon: We have a vacanted Hardcore Title.

Steph shows the title to the crowd. She then lays it down on the mat next to the Women's Title. Steph then gets back in the bag and she pulls out the Intercontinental Title.

Stephanie McMahon: A vacanted Intercontinental Title.

Steph shows off the gold to the fans. She then lays the title down next to the Hardcore Title. She then gets in the bag and she pulls out both World Tag Team Titles. She holds them both in her left arm.

Stephanie McMahon: And vacanted World Tag Team Titles.

Steph lays the titles down on the mat then she gets in the bag and she pulls the WWE Title out. She looks at it before she looks out at the crowd. Steph smiles.

Stephanie McMahon: And of course. Raw's top title. The WWE Title.

Suddenly Triple H's music hits. The crowd begins to boo as Triple H walks out on the stage. He's dressed in a black suit and he's wearing black shades on. Ric Flair walks out with him. The fans boo. Steph looks at them. She doesn't look too happy.

King: Uh oh! Its Triple H! What could he want?

Jr: And Ric Flair's with him! This can't be good.

Triple H takes a drink of his water as he walks down the ramp. He tosses his bottle of water into the crowd. Ric Flair follows Triple H down to ring side. Triple H walks over to Lillian and he grabs a mic that she's holding and he yanks it out of her hands. Lillian looks at Triple H with fear in her eyes. Triple H stares at Lillian for a few seconds before he turns around and he looks at Steph. Triple H reaches up and he grabs the bottom rope and he climbs up into the ring. Triple H and Ric Flair enter the ring. Triple H raises the mic as the music fades.

Triple H: Steph Steph Steph Steph Steph.

The crowd boos.

Triple H: Oh boy. Just what am I going to do with you?

Triple H looks at Flair. Flair just shrugs. Triple H shrugs as well. He then looks back at Steph.

Triple H: Now Steph. I understand that your the Raw G.M I understand that you call the shots here on Raw so the reason I'm out here is to talk about the WWE Title. See whatever the heck you have in mind. Just forget about it. You as well as all these people here tonight and all the people watching at home know that I am the only one in the locker rooms here on Raw who deserves to hold the WWE Title.

Triple H lowers the mic. Flair smiles and he pats Triple H on the shoulders. Steph raises the mic. Boos from the crowd are heard.

Stephanie McMahon: Well Triple H. It seems to me that these people don't just want me to hand you the title.

The crowd cheers.

Stephanie McMahon: So your going to earn it like everyone else. You think your the only one deserving. Prove it!

The crowd cheers. Triple H raises the mic.

Triple H: Whoa! Whoa! Hold on. Don't you dare say another word. Steph. If you know what's good for you. You'll just hand over the WWE Title and go on your way. Steph you have a problem. A major problem! You think that just because Daddy is the chairman you think you can do whatever the heck you please. Now what do you think Vince would do? Do you think he'd make me earn it? or do you think he'd just give me the title?

Stephanie McMahon: I don't have to think. I know what he would do.

Triple H: Alright. Then do what he would do Steph. Hand it over.

Triple H lowers the mic and he extends his left hand out. Flair takes the mic from Triple H.

Ric Flair: Stephanie. If you know what's good for you. You'll hand that title over to Triple H right now!

Flair lowers the mic. Steph looks at the WWE Title.

Steph: No Hunter. Your not getting your paws on this title that easy.

Triple H looks very enraged as he stares at Steph. The crowd cheers. Suddenly Goldberg's music hits the p.a system. The fans explode with cheers.

Jr: Oh my God!

King: Oh no! It can't be!

Goldberg walks out on the stage. Goldberg is wearing a black and red leather jacket and blue jeans. Goldberg walks down the ramp and he climbs up into the ring. Goldberg walks past Steph and he gets up in Triple H's face. Goldberg looks at Flair and he grabs the mic and he yanks it out of his hands. Goldberg's music fades as he raises the mic.

Goldberg: So Triple H!...You think your the only one who deserves to be WWE Champion eh? Well. Why don't you put your money where your big huge mouth is!

Triple H and Goldberg stand face to face with each other. Steph walks up to Goldberg and Triple H.

Stephanie McMahon: Whoa hold on you 2. Your going to get a chance to get your hands on each other but not right now.

The crowd boos.

Stephanie McMahon: You guys are 2 of the 6 men who are in the tournament for the WWE Title. Tonight in the main event. You 2 will go one on one. The winner will get to move on in the tournament. The loser will have to just suck it up and move on.

The crowd cheers. Goldberg smiles as he stares at Triple H. Triple H doesn't look happy at all.

Jr: Oh my God! What a blockbuster! Tonight's main event is going to be one heck of a match!

King: You said it Jr! Man I can't wait! My money's on Triple H!

The camera fades on a close up shot of Triple H's face.


	2. Kane vs Shawn Michaels

Jr: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. Folks I cannot believe what happened just moments ago! Tonight's main event is going to Triple H going one on one with Goldberg!

King: That's going to be big. Really big.

Jr: It sure is King! I can't wait to see it.

HBK's music hits the p.a system. The crowd cheers. HBK walks out on the stage.

Jr: Here comes the Show Stopper. The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. He's one of 6 men in the hunt for the WWE Title.

HBK walks down to the top of the ramp. He drops down to one knee and he points out at the fans. He then raises his arms in the air and pyro's shoot off behind him. The crowd cheers. HBK gets up and he walks down to ringside. He climbs up into the ring. HBK walks out into the center of the ring and he poses. The crowd cheers. HBK stands in the center of the ring. His music fades. Suddenly fire shoots off on the stage and Kane's theme hits the p.a system. The crowd boos. Kane walks out.

Jr: Good God that fire scares the daylights out of me everytime.

Kane walks down the ramp and he walks upto the ring. He reaches up and he grabs the top rope. Kane climbs up into the ring and he walks out to the center of the ring. Kane raises his arms above his head and he swings them down and fire shoots off from the turnbuckles. Kane looks at HBK and he smiles. HBK climbs back into the ring as Kane's theme fades.

Jr: The referee is going to have his hands full during this match.

King: Yes he is Jr.

Kane stands in the center of the ring. HBK stands near the bottom right turnbuckle.

The referee rings the bell.

HBK takes a few steps toward Kane. Kane smiles as he stares at HBK. HBK takes another step toward Kane. HBK then punches Kane in the gut 2X. Kane doesn't appear to be effected. Kane grabs HBK by the throat with both hands and he lifts him up and he tosses him back into the top right turnbuckle. HBK lands spine first. HBK screams in pain. Kane knees HBK in the gut. He holds his gut as he starts to drop to the mat. Kane takes HBK by the head and he pulls him up and he punches him in the face. HBK holds onto the top rope. Kane elbows him in the head then he hits a hard upper cut. HBK falls to the mat. Kane stomps on HBK's ribs 2X. He then takes HBK by the left ankle and he drags him out into the center of the ring. Kane drops to his knees and he rolls HBK over onto his back and he pins him.

1.

2.

HBK kicks out. Kane gets up to one knee. HBK rolls away from Kane. He rolls toward the ropes. Kane gets up and he walks up to HBK and he drops an elbow to his ribs. HBK screams in pain. Kane gets up and he drills his boot into HBK's throat. HBK kicks his legs. The referee tries to get Kane to break the hold. Kane refuses to break the hold. He continues to choke HBK. The referee begins the count.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kane breaks the hold and he turns away from HBK. HBK holds his throat. Kane turns back to HBK and he walks up to him. Kane stomps on HBK's back 3X. He then takes HBK by the hair and he pulls him up. Kane throws a clothesline. HBK ducks under it. Kane turns to HBK and HBK punches him in the face 5X. Kane stumbles back. HBK turns and he runs into the ropes. HBK comes off the ropes and he runs toward Kane. HBK connects with a hard clothesline. Kane stumbles back into the ropes. HBK punches Kane in the gut 4X.

Jr: Shawn Michaels is fighting to stay in the match! He wants the WWE Title.

King: Yes he does Jr and the scary thing is. So does Kane!

HBK turns and he runs into the ropes again. He comes off the ropes and he runs toward Kane. Kane nails HBK with a strong clothesline. HBK hits the mat and his head bounces off with powerful force. HBK holds his head as he rolls over onto his side.

Jr: Oh my God! What a clothesline! I'm surprised we don't see a head rolling around in the ring. What impact!

Kane smiles as he looks down at HBK. Kane raises his hand in the air.

Jr: Oh no! Kane is stalking his opponent! This could be the end for Shawn Michaels!

HBK gets up to one knee. He holds his head. He gets up and he turns to Kane. Kane grabs him by the throat.

Jr: Oh no!

King: Here it comes!

HBK kicks Kane in the gut. Kane releases him. HBK punches Kane in the face. Kane stumbles back into the ropes. HBK takes Kane by the hand and he whips him into the ropes. Kane comes off the ropes and HBK leaps at him and he connects with a flying forearm. Kane stumbles and he falls to the mat. Kane lays on the mat. HBK gets up and he starts jumping around the ring. The crowd cheers.

Jr: Oh boy! Shawn's feeling it!

HBK walks up to the bottom left turnbuckle and he climbs it and he sets up. HBK jumps and he connects with a huge elbow to the chest. Kane holds his chest as he rolls over onto his side. HBK gets up and he walks up to the top left turnbuckle. HBK stomps the mat 3X. Kane is up to one knee. HBK stomps the mat again. Kane gets up and he turns to him. HBK leaps at him and he connects with Sweet Chin Music. Kane falls to the mat. HBK stumbles and he nearly falls but he shifts his weight and he rolls Kane up for the pin.

1.

2.

3.

The crowd cheers as the bell rings. HBK's music hits the p.a system. HBK gets up and he raises his left arm in the air.

Jr: He did it! Shawn won! He beat Kane!

King: Oh my!

Jr: Shawn is still in the hunt for the WWE Title!

King: Yes he is but what price is that going to come at?

HBK climbs up on the bottom left turnbuckle. Kane sets up and he stares at HBK.

King: Uh oh!

Kane gets up and he walks up to to the bottom left turnbuckle and he stands behind HBK. HBK climbs down and he turns to Kane. Kane grabs HBK by the throat and he lifts him up and he connects with a choke slam. HBK's music fadse. He lays on the mat. Kane stands above him and he looks down at him. The crowd begins to boo.

Jr: Oh my God! What a thunderous choke slam!

Kane leaves the ring and he walks up the ramp. Kane's theme hits the p.a system.

Jr: This isn't good! This isn't good at all!

The camera fades on a close up of HBK's face. Then the camera fades to black.


	3. Mickie James vs Stacy Keibler

The camera shows a view of the arena. People are seen walking around as the camera zooms in on the arena.

Jr: Welcome back to Raw everyone! Folks we got more action coming your way! Don't go anywhere!

The camera switches to the backstage area inside the arena. HBK is sitting in a steel chair. Steph walks up to HBK. He looks up at her.

Steph: Shawn are you alright? Your not hurt are you?

HBK: No. Steph I'm fine.

Steph: Will you be able to wrestle next week?

HBK: Yes.

Steph: I can't believe Kane did that. I'm not letting him get away with it because next week I'm booking him in a 1 on 1 match with Batista!

The crowd cheers. HBK looks at Steph.

HBK: Steph you don't have to do this.

Steph: Yes I do Shawn. Kane pulled a cheap move on you. He tried to take you out of the tournament.

HBK: ok. You book Kane with whoever next week. Its not my problem right now. My problem is getting through this tournment and becoming the new WWE Champion. After that...I'm taking Kane out.

The crowd cheers. Steph looks at HBK.

Steph: Be careful Shawn.

HBK: Don't worry...I will.

About 5 seconds pass and Steph walks off. The camera zooms in on HBK's face. It then switches to Jr and King.

Jr: It doesn't appear that Shawn Michaels is too happy about Kane's after match attack.

King: I wouldn't be either Jr. Kane's a monster and I'm not sure Shawn Michaels knows what he's getting himself into.

Mickie's music hits the p.a system. The crowd begins to boo. Mickie walks out on the stage. She's wearing her brown mini skirt her white top and her brown wrestling boots.

Jr: Here comes the young lady who blind sided Stacy Keibler a few days ago and attacked her.

King: And her reason is because Stacy Keibler has the better body and she's better looking.

Jr: Ladies and Gentlemen Mickie James found that out on but I still think her reason for attacking Stacy is stupid.

Mickie rolls into the ring under the bottom rope. Mickie gets up and she walks around the ring. She doesn't look happy. Mickie puts her hands on her hips as she walks around the ring waiting for Stacy. Mickie's music fades. Stacy's music hits the p.a system. The fans rasie to their feet and they begin to cheer. Stacy walks out on the stage. She's dressed in her black top, black shorts and black wrestling boots. Stacy walks down the ramp toward the ring.

Jr: Here comes Stacy Keibler. How could anyone turn on that innocent young lady?

Stacy climbs the steel steps and she enters the ring. Mickie starts to walk toward Stacy but the referee holds her back.

King: Whoa. Some tension here.

The referee stands in the center of the ring. Stacy's music fades. The crowd cheers and they chant "Stacy! Stacy! Stacy! Stacy!" Stacy looks at the crowd and she smiles. Mickie looks at the crowd then back at Stacy.

The referee rings the bell.

Stacy and Mickie walk around the ring.

Jr: These 2 are wrestling for a chance to become the next Women's Champion!

Stacy and Mickie lock up in the center of the ring. Mickie quickly backs Stacy up into the top left turnbuckle. The referee tries to get Mickie to back off Stacy. Mickie takes a step back and she knees Stacy in the gut. Stacy holds her gut. Mickie pounds Stacy on the back of her neck. Stacy drops to one knee. Mickie grabs Stacy by the hair and she pulls her up. Mickie looks out at the fans before she punches Stacy in the face. Stacy grabs the top rope to balance herself. Mickie takes Stacy by the hand and she whips her into the bottom right turnbuckle. Stacy goes spine first into the turnbuckle. She screams in pain. Mickie runs at Stacy and she jumps and she hits a clothesline. Stacy's neck snaps back on impact and she falls to the mat. Mickie pins her.

1.

2.

Stacy rolls her shoulder up. Mickie gets up to one knee. She takes Stacy by the hair and she punches her in the face 5X. Mickie gets up and she stomps on Stacy's face 2X. Mickie looks at the fans and she screams "What do you think of your sweet heart now?!" The crowd boos. Mickie turns back to Stacy. Stacy is on her hands and knees. Mickie shouts "You want to quit?" Mickie stomps on Stacy's back. Mickie shouts "Huh?! You want to quit little girl?" Stacy grabs Mickie around the ankles and she pulls her feet out from under her. Mickie falls to the mat. Stacy gets up and she stomps on Mickie's gut 3X. Mickie rolls over near the bottom right turnbuckle and she gets up. Stacy walks up to her and she kicks her in the gut. Mickie holds her gut. Stacy grabs Mickie and she lifts her up and she connects with a suplex. Stacy rolls over into a pin.

1.

2.

Mickie kicks out. Stacy and Mickie get up. Mickie turns to Stacy. Stacy hits a clothesline. Mickie falls to the mat. Stacy turns and she runs into the ropes. Stacy comes off the ropes and she runs up to Mickie and she drops an elbow to the chest. Mickie screams in pain as she holds her chest. Stacy gets up and she takes Mickie by the head and she pulls her up. Stacy hits an uppercut and Mickie stumbles back into the ropes. Mickie comes off the ropes and she runs toward Stacy and she hits a clothesline. Stacy falls to the mat. Mickie pulls Stacy up and she sets up. Mickie looks out at the fans then she connects with the Mickie ddt. The crowd screams "Ohh!" Mickie pins Stacy.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. Mickie's theme hits the p.a system. Mickie gets up and she raises her arms in the air. The crowd boos. Mickie looks down at Stacy and she smiles.

Jr: Mickie is victorious! She just earned a shot at the Women's Title!

Mickie rolls from the ring and she walks up the ramp. The fans boo.

King: Poor Stacy. I hope she's not hurt.

The referee checks on Stacy. She's still down.

The camera fades on a close up of Stacy's face.


	4. Freddy Krueger vs The Sandman

Jr: Welcome back everyone to Monday Night Raw. Folks if your just joining us then you may be surprised to know that eariler tonight Shawn Michaels defeated Kane to stay in the hunt for the WWE Title and Mickie James defeated Stacy Keibler to earn herself a shot at the Women's Title!

King: I'm happy for Mickie but I think she's going about this all the wrong way. She can't blame Stacy because the fans love her.

Jr: Well it seems she has King.

Sandman's theme hits the p.a system. The fans cheer as Sandman walks out on the stage. Sandman is dressed in his ECW shirt and blue jeans and Wrestling boots.

Jr: Here comes The Sandman! He made a name for himself in ECW and here he is in the WWE!

Sandman walks down the ramp. He walks up to the ring and he slides in under the bottom rope. Sandman gets up and he raises his arms in the air. The fans cheer. Sandman looks toward the entrance way.

King: Think about it Jr. History is in the making. Sandman has a chance tonight to stay in the hunt for the WWE Title. I think Stephanie made a great choice when she chose Sandman as one of the 6 men to be in this tournament.

Jr: Your right King.

Sandman's music fades. The lights go out.

Jr: Oh God!

1...2...Freddy's coming for you!

Freddy's theme hits the p.a system. A dark red light brighten's up the arena. Sandman stands in the center of the ring.

King: What in the? Who in the?

Freddy Krueger steps out onto the stage.

Jr: Oh my.

King: Oh my God.

Jr: Who is that?

King: What is that?

Freddy slowly walks down the ramp. He walks up to the ring and he reaches up and he grabs the middle rope and he climbs up into the ring. Freddy walks up to Sandman. The lights return to normal.

Jr: Oh my!

King: Whoa!

Freddy smiles as he stares at Sandman. He slowly takes off his hat and he tosses it to ringside. He then removes his claw glove from his hand and he tosses it to ringside. Freddy and Sandman stare down.

Jr: Who the heck is that man?

King: I don't know Jr but he gives me the willies!

Freddy's music fades. The referee pushes the 2 apart and he rings the bell.

Freddy and Sandman lock up in the center of the ring.

Jr: Here we go!

King: What's this guy doing in the tournament for the WWE Title?

Jr: I don't know King. Maybe Steph felt he was worthy.

Sandman breaks the lock and he knees Freddy in the gut. Freddy holds his gut. Sandman punches Freddy in the face. Freddy stumbles back into the ropes. Sandman walks up to him and he throws a kick at his gut. Freddy catches Sandman's foot. Freddy shakes his head no then he rams his elbow down on Sandman's shin. Sandman stumbles. Freddy runs at Sandman and he spears him. Freddy gets up to one knee and he punches Sandman in the face 3X. Freddy throws a 4th punch. Sandman blocks it and he shoves Freddy off. Freddy rolls out into the center of the ring. Sandman gets up and he walks up behind Freddy. Freddy is up to his hands and knees. Sandman drops an elbow to Freddy's back. Sandman pins him.

1.

2.

Freddy kicks out. Sandman and Freddy get up. Sandman throws a punch at Freddy's face. Freddy blocks the punch and he kicks Sandman in the gut then he lifts him up and he connects with a powerbomb. Krueger then pins him.

1.

2.

Sandman kicks out. Freddy gets up to one knee and he looks at the ref. The ref holds up 2 finger. Freddy gets up and he stomps on Sandman's chest 3X. Sandman rolls over on his side. Freddy pulls Sandman up. He starts to lift him up but Sandman locks his arm around Freddy's neck then he connects with the White Russian Leg Sweep. The crowd cheers. Sandman pins him.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. Sandman's theme hits the p.a system. The crowd cheers.

Jr: Sandman defeated him! Whoever that guy is!

King: That guys some sort of freak! For once I was rooting for Sandman.

Sandman rolls from the ring and he walks over to the announce table where Jr and King are. Sandman grabs a can of beer setting on the table. He opens the can and he takes a drink of the beer then he smashes the can into his forehead and he drops the can and its hits the floor. Sandman raises his arms in the air. The crowd cheers.

Jr: Sandman is still in the hunt for the WWE Title!

Sandman walks up the ramp. Freddy is back up.

King: Uh oh.

Freddy rolls from the ring and he picks up his hat and he puts it back on his head then he picks up his claw glove and he puts it back on. Freddy walks up the ramp.

The camera fades to black.


	5. Goldberg vs Triple H

Jr: Folks we are back live on Monday Night Raw. Its time for the main event!

King: Wow Jr. Can you believe everything that's happened tonight? Mickie getting a shot a the Women's Title. Sandman defeating Freddy Krueger to stay in the hunt for the WWE Title and Shawn Michaels taking down Kane? Its been a crazy night.

Jr: It sure has and its not over yet.

Triple H's theme hits the p.a system. The arena quickly fills up with boos. Triple H walks out on the stage. Ric Flair walks out behind him. Triple H stands on the stage and he pans the crowd. He then spits water into the air and he walks toward the ring.

Jr: Triple H came out eariler tonight and he tried to talk Stephanie into giving him the WWE Title. Can you believe it King?

King: Yes I can Jr. Everything Triple H said is true. He's the only one deserving of the WWE Title.

Triple H throws his bottle of water into the crowd. He then climbs up into the ring and he stands there. He looks to his left then his right then back to his left. He then looks out at the crowd and he leans back and he spits water into the air. Triple H poses. Ric Flair smiles and he claps his hands. Flair looks at the fans and he points at Triple H. Triple H then climbs into the ring and he walks up to the top right turnbuckle and he climbs it. Triple H poses. The crowd boos. Triple H climbs down and he turns to the entrance way. Triple H walks out into the center of the ring. The music fades. The crowd settles. About 10 seconds pass then Goldberg's music hits. The crowd explodes with cheers. Goldberg walks out on the stage.

Jr: What a main event this is going to be! I can't wait for it to get started!

Goldberg walks out onto the ramp and he punches the air and pyro's shoot off behind him. Goldberg points at Triple H as he walks toward the ring.

The camera fades.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jr: Welcome back to Raw everyone!

Triple H whips Goldberg into the top right turnbuckle. Triple H walks up to him and he knees him in the gut. Goldberg holds his gut. Triple H punches Goldberg in the face. Goldberg holds onto the top rope. Triple H punches Goldberg in the face again. Goldberg then takes Triple H around the neck and he turns and he pushes Triple H back into the turnbuckle. Goldberg punches him in the face 5X. Triple H stumbles forward. Goldberg lifts Triple H up and he connects with a suplex. Goldberg gets up and he looks out at the fans. The crowd cheers. Goldberg turns back to Triple H. Triple H runs at Goldberg. Goldberg punches Triple H in the face. Triple H falls to the mat. Goldberg drops an elbow to Triple H's chest but Triple H rolls out of the way and Goldberg's elbow smacks into the mat. Goldberg and Triple H get up. Goldberg rubs his elbow. Triple H kicks Goldberg in the gut and he sets up for the Pedigree. Goldberg raises up and he tosses Triple H over his shoulders. Triple H lands on his back. He gets up to one knee and he looks at Goldberg. The fans cheer. Triple H looks alittle shocked. Goldberg smiles as he stands his ground. Triple H gets up and he holds onto the top rope. He says something to Goldberg but the words are lost over the crowd. Goldberg doesn't look happy. Triple H smiles and he says something else. Goldberg charges Triple H and he throws a clothesline. Triple H ducks down and he pulls the top rope down and Goldberg flips over the top rope and he lands on his back at ringside. The fans in the front row rise up to look at the fallen superstar. Triple H points and laughs.

Jr: There went Goldberg flying over the top rope!

King: Triple H tricked him. Goldberg fell right into a trap.

Jr: That's one thing you have to be so careful about. You never know what Triple H is going to pull.

Triple H rolls from the ring. Goldberg is up to his knees in front of the barricade. He holds onto the barricade. Triple H pounds Goldberg on the neck. Triple H pulls Goldberg up and he takes him by the head and he bashes his head into the barricade. The crowd screams "Ohh!" Goldberg falls to the floor. Triple H looks at the fans then he stomps on Goldberg's back 3X. Goldberg gets up to one knee. Triple H pounds Goldberg on the back. Goldberg gets up and he grabs Triple H by the throat. The fans cheer. Triple H looks shocked. Goldberg lifts Triple H up and he holds him in the air for 5 seconds. Goldberg then drops him down on his shoulder and he connects with a power slam. Triple H screams in pain as he rolls around ringside.

Jr: Oh my God! Goldberg just nailed Triple H with a huge power slam!

Goldberg sets up.

Jr: Oh no!

King: Ohhhh.

The fans begin to get rowdy.

Jr: Oh my God! Don't do it! No! Don't do it!

Triple H is up to one knee. He gets up and he turns to Goldberg. Goldberg runs at him. Triple H leaps to the left and Goldberg crashes head first into the steel steps. The fans yell "Ohhhh!"

Jr: Oh my God! Oh my God! Goldberg just ran full force and head first right into those steel steps! My God what Impact! Goldberg might be out cold here!

Goldberg is down on his knees and he holds his head and he lays face down on the floor. Triple H stands above him and he smiles.  
Triple H takes Goldberg by the head and he pulls him up. Triple H rolls Goldberg into the ring. Triple H climbs up into the ring and he pulls Goldberg up and he sets up for the Pedigree. Goldberg backs Triple H up into the bottom right turnbuckle. Triple H screams as he turns Goldberg loose. Goldberg punches Triple H in the gut then he whips him into the top left turnbuckle. Triple H goes spine first into the turnbuckle. Goldberg runs at Triple H and he hits a clothesline. Triple H's neck snaps back on impact. He falls to the mat. Goldberg walks around the ring. The fans cheer. Goldberg walks down to the bottom right turnbuckle. He stands there. Triple H gets up and he turns to Goldberg. Goldberg walks toward Triple H and he connects with the Spear. Triple H lays on the mat and he holds his gut. Goldberg jumps up and he poses. The fans scream and cheer. Goldberg turns to Triple H. Triple H is up to one knee. Goldberg walks over to Triple H and he pulls him up then he locks his head under his arm. Goldberg looks at the crowd and he poses. The crowd cheers.

Jr: Oh man! Here it comes! This could be the end!

Goldberg lifts Triple H up in the air. He holds him then for 5 seconds then he connects with the Jackhammer. The crowd cheers. Goldberg pins Triple H.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. Goldberg's music hits the p.a system. The crowd cheers. Goldberg gets up and he walks up to the ropes and he climbs up on the middle rope and he poses.

Jr: Goldberg won! He did it!

King: Oh my gosh I can't believe it!

Goldberg climbs down and he turns around. The ref takes Goldberg by the arm and he raises his arm in the air. The crowd cheers.

Jr: The 3 remaining men in the tournament is Bill Goldberg, Shawn Michaels and The Sandman! Which one of these 3 is going to be the next WWE Champion?

Suddenly Steph's music hits the p.a system. Goldberg looks toward the entrance way. Triple H uses the ropes to pull himself up. Steph walks out on the stage. She has a mic in hand. She raises the mic as her music fades.

Steph: Good work. Goldberg you did a great job out here tonight and that's why your still in the tournament.

Goldberg smiles and he nods his head. Triple H doesn't look pleased. He walks over to the ropes and he points at Lillian and she gets up and she walks up to Triple H. Triple H takes the mic and he yanks it out of her hands. He turns back around and he walks up to Goldberg.

Steph: Now there are only 3 men left in the tournament and it wouldn't fair to put you 3 in a triple threat match next week cause that doesn't tell me who the most deserving are. So here's what we're going to do. Next week. Right here on Raw. The main event is going to be Goldberg vs The Sandman. The winner of course will have a shot at the WWE Title. Now that leaves Shawn Michaels as the odd ball. So Shawn listen up. Next week your going 1 on 1 with Randy Orton. If you win you will earn a shot at the WWE Title and you'll face the winner of the main event. But however if you lose then your title shot will shift to Randy Orton.

King: Oh. Now that's big.

Jr: It sure is.

Triple H raises the mic.

Triple H: Hold on here Steph. What about me? You can't leave me out of the picture! I'm the only one deserving of the WWE Title. I should be in the match. Not Goldberg. Not Sandman. Not Shawn Michaels. Me!

Steph: Oh I haven't forgotten about you Hunter. Now there's no room left on the card for you next week so your getting the night off. So your getting yourself a nice little break. You can thank me later.

Goldberg smiles as he looks at Triple H. He grabs the mic and he takes it from him. Goldberg raises it.

Goldberg: So Hunter. You still think you deserve the WWE Title huh? Well it doesn't seem to me you deserve anything! You just lost to me. 1...2...3! You don't deserve a...

Triple H kicks Goldberg in the gut then he sets up and he connects with the Pedigree. The crowd screams "Ohh!" Triple H grabs the mic and he gets up and he looks at Steph.

Triple H: Now Steph. Either you get me in the WWE Title match or that's going to be you next week!

Triple H points at Goldberg. Steph looks at Triple H. Her eyes full of fear. Triple H stares at her. His music hits the p.a system.

Jr: Oh my God! What a night this has been! I can't believe what Triple H is doing!

King: I can't believe he's being so disrespectful to sweet little Stephanie.

Triple H climbs up on the top left turnbuckle and he poses. The fans boo. Steph stands on the stage. She holds the mic in her right hand and she has her left hand on her hip. She looks very confused and puzzled as she looks at the floor.

Jr: Well folks. That's all for tonight! We'll see you next week! Good night everyone! My God what a night!

Triple H climbs down off the turnbuckle and he looks at Steph. Triple H points at her then he points at Goldberg.

The camera fades and the WWE logo flashes on the screen.


End file.
